Choices
by tobescaredofthedark13
Summary: A Peeta x Mrs. Everdeen fic. Yes, that means pedophilia. So let that be a warning to those who have a thing against that.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. If I did…well…pedophilia, rape, and bestiality just might be a possibility….

AN(Author's Note): I wouldn't say this is really graphic…alright, that was a lie. I was a bit proud of myself because although this is actually a (that's right; be disgusted), I managed to squeeze in a (one-sided) HaymitchxPeeta. That sure was a lot of fun.

BN (Birthday Note): This is Prophe's birthday present. :P Sure, it's about 5 days late but at least I got it finished. This fic originally started in late '09; Prophe told me she wanted this finished for her birthday. Well, here is the 2,612 word story in all its glory. -- exaggeration: it's actually not that good. So…Happy 14th Birthday, Prophe! I hope you enjoy the story even though it's really crappy despite the several months I kept it. XD

* * *

Peeta's POV:

She was beautiful, gentle, and kind. What more could I ask for? My parents wanted me to find someone who was blond and blue-eyed and there she was, walking right past me. Of course she turned her head towards me. Of course she smiled. Of course she waved her hand. But what she didn't know was how I felt. She only saw me as her daughter's potential husband…but she didn't know what I was really thinking. She knew her daughter only wanted Gale, the tall, strong hunter who was so similar to her daughter. She thought that I was hurt from all of this, especially when her daughter ran away with Gale to a place far away. I made the others believe that I was sad, shocked even. But I knew…and I didn't care. Because if anything, her daughter gave me a gift: a gift to be with her. When her daughter left, she stayed strong. She provided for Prim and she kept her strength despite the empty seat at the dinner table. So I came over to fill up that empty seat and she never minded. As a matter of fact, she constantly invited me back to sit with them.

She was alone. One daughter ran away, the other preoccupied with her own life. She was strong, she kept a smile on her face every day and refused to let her situation get to her. I admired strength; it was what brought me closer to her daughter in the beginning. I lied and said it was her singing but in truth, it was how well she composed herself. After her father's death, she thrived independently and I wished to share that strength. I found that very same strength in her. She had what her daughter had and I wanted to be a part of that. Was it total infatuation? Possibly. But it never mattered to me. I followed her daughter for 11 years, I was more than willing to follow her for the rest of my life.

"You know she's too old for you?" I turned around and jumped. Thankfully, it was only Haymitch and yet, I was mad. _She _was my secret.

"What do you want, Haymitch?"

"Ouch…that was a cold greeting. You might want to reconsider that after all I've done to keep you and Katniss alive." He took a swig from the bottle in his hand. I swiped the bottle and threw the bottle into the bushes but not before taking a mouthful myself. The alcohol burned but I wasn't about to worry about that.

"Don't. Say. Her. Name. _Again._"

Haymitch put his empty hands up as if he was surrendering. "Hey…you can drop your act around me. I know you're not so lover boy on Katniss. What I'm interested in is who your new target is. May I take a chance and throw in –"

"Don't say her name!" I didn't know why I did that. It wasn't as if her name or her daughter's name was taboo. I just…didn't want to hear it from somebody else.

"Boy, you need to get your act together. If anybody else knew, you could get in trouble."

"Let them know! Let them know that I don't love Katniss, that I love—"

Before I could finish my sentence, I was tackled to the ground by a middle-aged man who was apparently sober enough to care what I was saying. One hand was covering my mouth. I struggled to get free.

"Peeta, stop! There's a Peacekeeper coming!"

I stopped struggling but I still didn't appreciate being cut off. Mustering as much strength as I could, I landed a punch. The satisfying crunch alerted me the breakage of Haymitch's nose.

"Get off me!"

Despite the broken nose, Haymitch was still pinning me to the ground.

"Not yet. I think I still hear them."

"Who cares?! Just let me go!" And then something soft pressed against my lips. I remembered…the kiss. The one I shared with her daughter…KISS?! Haymitch was kissing me and I was beyond pissed.

"What are you doing?! Are you a child molester?"

"No. But that's how it's going to feel if you continue to pursue her."

I was disgusted. The last time I checked, she wasn't a guy…nor was she a drunkard. Haymitch's point was lost on me. As a matter of fact, it only made me want her even more. I shoved Haymitch away.

"If you'll excuse me, there is somewhere I need to be."

"She's a lost case, Peeta. Don't do anything rash."

_Rash?_ What would Haymitch know about rash? He was drunk all the time. He couldn't even know what he was doing with all that alcohol in his head. I marched forwards toward the marketplace before realizing that she was actually walking from the marketplace when I saw her. I was about to change direction but then Haymitch was there. I took a slight detour; not far from the familiar route but far enough so I didn't have to see that child molester again.

"Peeta! Are you okay?"

She was in front of me. I hadn't been paying attention and I was already in front of her house.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Didn't need to tell her about Haymitch. "Could I come in for a bit? There's not much for me to do."

Her eyes widend but they quickly had a smile in them. "Of course." She stepped aside.

The house was still the same as yesterday. The curtains were still drawn and the couches were in the same position. Lighting was still an issue but it was bright outside and even with the curtains drawn, some light shone in.

"How has your day been?"

"Umm…not bad. Rather uneventful."

I could hear the sound of her laughter from the kitchen. It was beautiful and rare. The sound of chimes in a light wind.

"So has mine. Would you like to help me make dinner? Prim should be coming home soon."

"Sure." I headed into the kitchen, wondering how I could tell her that I loved her. Too difficult. With her daughter, it was so much easier. Maybe it was due to the fact that I never loved her daughter as much as I loved her. Was there really a difference? Yes. While Katniss was strong-willed and determined, _she_ was weak, vulnerable, and she needed help. I never told Katniss the complete truth. When I handed Katniss the bread, I didn't just give it for her…I gave it for _her_. Her family was struggling and they needed my help. I wanted to save her. I remember the stories my father would tell me. How she was so beautiful, how he had always wanted to marry her. He was now stuck to my mother but I had the chance, the chance my father never had. I could be with her.

"Peeta, are you alright? You seem a bit distracted."

I blurted out, "I love you!" I was hoping this was the best way to tell her how I felt. Instead, she laughed.

"I know you do. I love you too, just like a son."

…Not what I was hoping for. I was angry. She couldn't take me seriously? Fine. I needed to be more assertive. I stood up, crossed over to where she was, leaned down, and gave her a kiss. Haymitch was wrong. Kissing him was nothing like kissing her. Her lips were soft and…eager? I thought she would have pushed me away, told me to stop…but she didn't. She held me closer and applied more pressure. And I thought kissing her daughter was good. Inside, I felt something stirring and it wasn't physical. Well, I had to admit that something physical about me was happening but that wasn't the stronger of feelings. It was a sense of accomplishment, to finally have her in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her even closer until there was no space between us. Feeling her chest rise up and down was amazing. The fast yet even beat of her heart only turned me on even more. I pressed her against the wall, trapping her, and deepened the kiss. How long I've waited for this moment.

Mrs. Everdeen's POV:

How wrong this was. Me, a widow, kissing a young boy who should have been my son-in-law. In my mind, this was wrong on many levels. But somewhere deep inside me, I knew this was the right thing to do. Oh how long it had been since I last had that feeling. Peeta's body started moving against mine. Each movement felt so good. My heart beat faster as I felt the wall push behind me. My breathing quickened as I tried to gasp for some valuable air. I didn't mind this lack of air but I could still feel my body protesting against it. Just when I thought my lungs would explode, Peeta moved his lips to my neck. Short, rapid breaths revived my lungs but no sooner did they recover, I began to gasp heavily again. Feeling his soft lips against my neck drove my nerves haywire. Before I could bring my thoughts together, he stopped.

"Why…why did…you stop?" I gasped. It felt so good; I didn't want it to end.

Peeta grinned at me. "Well, I figured you would want to be more comfortable."

That sexy smirk threw me off. When was the last time I had seen a smile that made my heart jump so much? At least 5 years, I was sure. A slight pang went through my body as I remembered the man I once loved. No, I still loved him. Only now his presence was marred by another. I wanted to ask myself if I knew what I was getting in to. But I was far too preoccupied to worry about my morals and values. I was pulled to my bedroom, with the bed I had slept on alone for so long. But today was going to be the day I ended my loneliness if only for an hour or few. Again, I was pulled into Peeta's arms. They were so nice and strong, keeping away the sadness and anger that continued to plague my life. How nice it was to be with Peeta. I had convinced myself so many times that he was the son I never had. But it didn't stop me from sneaking glances. He looked so much like his father, it was almost terrifying.

"Well, Peeta. What are we waiting for?" I smiled ever so slightly. I wanted something to happen but I didn't want to beg for it. Thankfully, Peeta picked up the clue.

"I'm not quite sure. But since I have to…" Peeta leaned down towards me and kissed me again. Gently. Not enough passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. He responded by lowering me down on the bed. It was now or never. I chose now. I complied with this motion, letting my body sink into the soft covers on the mattress. Peeta's hands drifted down towards the hem of my shirt. The shirt was soft, machine made, but that wasn't what I was thinking about. I was thinking about how Peeta was taking his time lifting it up. He was either milking the moment or just having trouble. Finally, I felt exposed. Not really, but the blast of cold air hit my naked skin and sent shivers down my body. The cool, exposed skin needed some body heat. I pressed my body against Peeta's, feeling Peeta's body heat spread across my skin. I felt my bra loosen; Peeta had unhooked it. The pressure kept it in place but if I loosened myself any bit, it would've fallen. But all that worrying was for nothing as Peeta removed it himself. I wish I could have said that I pressed even closer to him for the sake that I wanted him even more but that wasn't my primary reason…I was cold. But Peeta didn't have to know. In fact, Peeta took it as excitement and he responded just as eagerly. His lips were no longer pressed against mine; they started trailing down. My neck started burning as Peeta continued to move down. Anybody else and I would have thought it odd but with Peeta, it felt comfortable, nice…pleasing. I let out a small moan, my body yearning for more.

"Peeta…please."

"Please what?" I was sure if I looked at his face, it would have been filled with confusion. I smiled. Peeta was so innocent and I didn't care. I wanted this and if it meant stripping this boy his innocence, I was going to do it. I flipped over to the top, making sure that Peeta was secure under me. His shocked expression only drove me crazier than I already was. Wasting no more seconds, I sank down into him. No, I did not feel pain. No, I did not cry out in surprise. But yes, I was shocked by how odd it felt. I hadn't had sex for the longest time. It was odd to do it again, especially with someone so young and filled with energy. As Peeta thrusted into me, I could only welcome the incoming pleasure with open arms. Lost in this sensation, I was under Peeta again. I had misjudged him; he knew what he was doing. He started thrusting slowly. Although my body craved for more, I let him take his time. I didn't want to rush anything. Plus, with each thrust, my body squirmed a bit. The anticipation of hopefully something more made my body respond every single time. Normally, I would be annoyed but I was far too distracted.

After what seemed like 10 minutes, Peeta was ready. He started thrusting harder and faster. Forget how I felt earlier; this was pure ecstasy. My senses started to clog and I found it difficult to comprehend what was going on. All I knew was that I was being driven over the edge and oh! how good it felt. I was no longer aware of what kind of sounds came out of my mouth; my normally sharp eyes were blurred. So many years…to feel this pleasure after so many years was in a sense overwhelming. I was sure there was several moans tucked away somewhere, perhaps a scream if Peeta was lucky. But that was about it. No sense of time. I was lost in this world and I didn't want to go back. But all good things must come to an end.

Once I regained myself, I realized how late it was. My covers were placed over my naked body, keeping in my body heat. My body felt tired but it was a good kind of tired, almost a sore kind of tired. It might have felt like a pain but it was there for a good reason. Turning around, I saw Peeta lying next to me. How young he looked while he was asleep; it almost made me feel ashamed. Almost. I smiled at him and brushed away a lock of his hair. How strange it was that he had just been making love to me not too long ago. Was it really fate? Was it meant to be? Or was I only replacing my husband with him? He was so sweet to me yet I still couldn't understand my own feelings. Giving him a small kiss, I rose out of bed and got dressed. I stared outside the window. Was it wise for me to be doing this? Of course not. But I needed someone to be there for me and I chose Peeta.


End file.
